Kyle Broflovski
Overview Kyle is one of the 5 main characters of the show. He is a nice and sensitive young boy who cares for others often. Biography 'Season 1' In "Cartman Underground" Kyle went along with Cartman and the others to go to the Earth's Core an get rich. When splitting up, Kyle went with Stan and the two seemed to have talked about what they would do with the treasure. Kyle was worried about Stan failing gym class when he saw Stan and Adam Conners not getting along. Kyle then gave Stan advice to which Stan ignored. Once given up all hope, Stan uses Kyle's advice and thanks Kyle for it. Kyle then gets an apology from Stan in "The Stan-Touchables." In "A Dream is a Dream" Kyle thought of a plan on how to escape Butters mind. Kyle agreed when Andrew stated that Butters watches too many movies. Kyle was shocked that Stan broke up with Wendy and supported Stan's struggle. Kyle seemed happy when Stan already started dating Jenny in "Loved Possess." In "The Crown" Kyle and Stan did the running gag when Stan told Kyle that Kenny died. Kyle was interested when Andrew told about his adventure. Kyle was influenced by Cartman to work for him and so Kyle became a super jerk, worse than Cartman. He easily got on Andrew and Kenny's bad side but Stan was determined to get his best friend back. After the explosion, Stan saves Kyl from dying in "Cartman's Cheapskate Program." In "Horror For Children" Kyle along with the other boys were at Andrew's house watching a movie but they all got scared. Kyle saved Andrew's life along with Kenny and Stan when he is about to fall off of the bridge. Stan told Kyle that Butters is jusr Butters when realizing all that stuff was in their head. 'Season 2' In "Enter the Deep Beyond" Kyle kept on getting mad when Cartman kept on insulting him. When the boys found Juan, Kyle stated that he looked like a murderer. Kyle, Stan and Jenny all tried to stop the busman from crashing the bus into the barn, kiling the whole 4th grade. When Stan told Kyle to grab on to the seatbelt, Kyle did so and told Stan to be careful. Kyle also saved Jenny from falling out of the bus. Kyle was seen smiling when they make it to their destination safely in "Voyage to South Park!" In "Kenny Coolwhip" Kyle was shocked along with Stan, and Cartman by Kenny's irrational decision to move out of his family. When Kenny fell into the mud because he missed his family, the boys helps him up and Kyle tells him to run and hug his parents. Kyle is upset by his parents that they have kept a secret about him use to being muslim away from him. Kyle then declares that he is both Jewish and Muslim and starts following all of its traditions in "The Bully." In "The Girl Club" Kyle was disgusted that Cartman told Andrew to ask to join the Girl's Club. When Cartman laughed at Andrew for being accepted, Kyle yells at Cartman and insults him on his behavior. While at Andrew's sleepover, Kyle seemed to have only interacted with Stan whenever he was talking. However, Kyle stated that Ross scares the crap out of him. Kyle was also concerned when Andrew decided to fight Ross in "Switching The Perks or malfunctions." In "Visiting Hours" Kyle was scared as heck to go get a booster shot and tried as hard as he could to stall until his session is over. Stan finds him there and tries to comfort him. However, Kyle accidentally leaves Stan behind but apologizes. In the end, Kyle gets his shot and passes out in a good way. Kyle was seen to be angered when Cartman made fun of the school announcement. When Cartman told any kid to find Kyle to kill him rule, Kyle gets really mad and told the other boys he was going to beat the living jello out of him in "A Fistful of South Park." In "Quantity or Quality?" Kyle chuckled a bit along with the other boys when Stan was in a quarenteen bubble. When Stan tells them that he is losing oxygen, Kyle gets serious and tries his best to save him along with the others. When Stan is about to die, the boys rushes to the docks where they get a seagull to use its beak to pop it and save Stan. Stan then hugs Kyle and thanks him. Kyle was upset when he discovered that Tom Wyatt is pretending to be his brother by getting adopted. Kyle then tries everything he can to get Tom to go. Kyl finally succeeds when he teams up with Eric Cartman in "Kyle gets a brother." Relationships This is a list of the interactions Kyle has with others. (Best) Friendship with Stan Marsh The are best friends and holds the strongest friendship out of every character on the show. Kyle and Stan were splitting up together when trying to find the treasure. Category:Characters Category:The Boys Category:Protagonist